omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Descender
|-|Descender= |-|Magic Knight= |-|Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Swordsman= |-|Ninja= |-|Thief= |-|Bishop= |-|Hunter= |-|Priest= |-|Fighter= Character Synopsis The Protagonist is a Descender created by Terresia's World Tree in order to protect it from the Devourer, a monster which consumes worlds and their World Trees. As a means of defending Terresia, they have no past of their own. Their sole purpose in life is to fight and protect, so they join Ad Libitum, a guild that fights for the world's peace and safety. As they work with Ad Libitum, taking requests and performing missions, the people of Terresia come to trust them, especially those they fight with. Mormo comments that the Protagonist is an unusually strong Descender, due to Terresia's World Tree's overwhelming strength and mana. Character Statistics Tiering: ' 2-A' Verse: Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Name: The Descender, The Protagonist Gender: Varies (The Descender can be either Female or Male) Age: 1000+ Years Classification: A Descender, The Spirit of The Tree Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic (Descender's are able to use Mana in it's purest form), Immortality (Type 8, as long as The World Tree remains, The Descender will continue to live), Life Manipulation (Has the powers of the World Tree which governs over life itself), Void Manipulation (The World Tree was capable of erasing everything and The Descender should have these powers as he is a manifestation of it), Fusionism (World Trees are capable of being used to Fuse Objects), Reality Warping. Through Job Classes they obtains Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Blackhole Manipulation, Big Bang Inducement, Meteor Summoning, Barrier Creation, Healing, Lightning Manipulation, Resurrection, Life-Force Absorption, Holy Manipulation, Light manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, One-Hit Kill, Barrier Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Defeated The Widdershin, who was going to use The World Tree to consume all worlds and create a perfect one where The World Tree is unified with existence. Has the powers of The World Tree, of which governs all worlds and sustains them through Mana) Speed: Infinite '(Fought The Widdershin, whilst the flow of time was in disarray and all worlds were in the process of being merged into a single reality) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Defeated The Widdershin, who was capable of consuming all worlds and remake all of reality fresh and new. Has the powers of The World Tree and is an accumulation of its Mana) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Tanked hits from Widdershin. Should be as durable as The World Tree itself considering they have it's power and is reliant on it) Stamina: ' Very High' Range: ' Multi-Universal' (Can traverse other Worlds) Intelligence: Very High (Knows every Job Class and by the end of the series has mastered the use of all of them. Is an expert in the use of magic and is noted to be amazing in the field of combat, even compared to other Descenders) Weaknesses: If The World Tree is destroyed then The Descender will grow weaker to the point where they can't maintain their life and die Other Attributes List of Equipment: Swords, Axes, Staffs, Daggers, Bows & The World Tree Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Class Change: 'The Descender has the ability to alter whatever field he has. By virtue of his Descender nature, he has all the abilities of every class and can even become the classes should he decide to '''Extra Info: 'list of all classes The Descender can become Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of The World: Radiant Mythlogy Category:Heroes Category:Weapons Master Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Priests Category:Thieves Category:Hunters Category:Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Life-Force Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:One-Hit Kill Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2